statemanfandomcom-20200214-history
State Man (TV show)
|image1= |caption1=State Man's map |genre=Parody Superhero Action Adventure |creator=Josephlu2021 (aka. Joseph Lu) |starring=Arizona California Georgia Massachusetts Arkansas |voices=Steven (Vocalware) Eric (IVONA) Kidaroo (VoiceForge) Brian (IVONA) |country=United States Canada Mexico Japan South Korea |language=English Spanish Japanese Korean French |related=Kiwoku Akari Mitsu }} , (Hangul: 스테이트 맨), is a male version of United States. Their characters is made by character creator (GoAnimate, Gacha Life, Kisekae, etc.) because is same as flag colors. This series focus on State Fights/State Controversy and animation. A partner and spin-off show, Kiwoku Akari Mitsu, was currently now online since 2018. Arizona switch sides with her love interest, Akari Mitsu according to her request. Characters Heroes * , (Hangul: 애리조나), is the true main protagonist. He is Akari's love interest according to her series and Users parodies. * , (Hangul: 조지아), is the deuteragonist. * , (Hangul: 캘리포니아), is one of the main protagonists. * , (Hangul: 아칸소), is a supporting character and California's best friend. * , (Hangul: 일리노이), is a supporting character. * , (Hangul: 워싱턴), is a returned character after state conversation. * , (Hangul: 위스콘신), is a former main protagonist and is a supporting character. Villains * , (Hangul: 매사추세츠), is the true main antagonist, anti-hero, arch-rival of Arizona, and rival of California and Georgia. * , (Hangul: 테네시), is the secondary antagonist. * , (Hangul: 앨라배마), is the minor antagonist. * , (Hangul: 델라웨어), is an antagonist and rival of Arizona. * , (Hangul: 버지니아), is an antagonist and rival of Illinois. * , (Hangul: 코네티컷), is the anti-hero according to his behavior. * , (Hangul: 오클라호마), is a main antagonist. * , (Hangul: 루이지애나), is an antagonist and Oklahoma's best friend. * , (Hangul: 네바다), is an antagonist and character. Neutrals * , (Hangul: 미네소타), is a character and only appeared in state conversation. * , (Hangul: 오리건), is a character and California's neutral friend. * , (Hangul: 플로리다), is a character and Oregon's best friend. * , (Hangul: 메인), is a character and New Hampshire's best friend. * , (Hangul: 뉴햄프셔), is a character and Maine's best friend. Future characters * , (Hangul: 알래스카) * , (Hangul: 콜로라도) * , (Hangul: 하와이) * , (Hangul: 아이다호) * , (Hangul: 인디애나) * , (Hangul: 아이오와) * , (Hangul: 캔자스) * , (Hangul: 켄터키) * , (Hangul: 메릴랜드) * , (Hangul: 미시간) * , (Hangul: 미시시피) * , (Hangul: 미주리) * , (Hangul: 몬태나) * , (Hangul: 네브래스카) * , (Hangul: 뉴저지) * , (Hangul: 뉴멕시코) * , (Hangul: 뉴욕) * , (Hangul: 노스캐롤라이나) * , (Hangul: 노스다코타) * , (Hangul: 오하이오) * , (Hangul: 펜실베이니아) * , (Hangul: 로드아일랜드) * , (Hangul: 사우스캐롤라이나) * , (Hangul: 사우스다코타) * , (Hangul: 텍사스) * , (Hangul: 유타) * , (Hangul: 버몬트) * , (Hangul: 웨스트버지니아) * , (Hangul: 와이오밍) Crossover characters * / , (Hangul: 아리명/멀티미디어), is the true main protagonist from her series. She is Arizona's love interest. *'SorcerusHorserus' *'The Cute Master :3' * , (Hangul: 재커리 리치) * , (Hangul: 홀 푸드 마켓) * , (Hangul: 몬산토), is an antagonist and a character. Other characters *'Josephlu2021' *'Arizona's dad' *'Arizona's mom' *'Georgia's dad' *'Georgia's mom' *'Massachusetts' dad' *'Massachusetts' mom' Music Opening *Do You Believe (from Disneyland Paris 20th Anniversary; Beta Edition) *Make a Wish (from Tokyo Disneyland 20th Anniversary; 2017 Edition) *Thanks To You (from Tokyo DisneySea 1st Anniversary; Birthday Edition) *It'll Be Magical! (from Tokyo DisneySea 10th Anniversary; 2018 Edition) *When Your Heart Makes a Wish (from Tokyo DisneySea 15th Anniversary; 2019 Edition) *Brand New Day (from Tokyo Disneyland 35th Anniversary; 2020 Edition) *Everyday's a Celebration (from Disneyland Paris 25th Anniversary; 2021 Edition) *The Dream Goes On (from Tokyo Disneyland 25th Anniversary; 2022 Edition) *Sea of Dreams (from Tokyo DisneySea 5th Anniversary; Movie Edition) *Is There a Big Band Enough (from Tokyo Disneyland 5th Anniversary; Game Edition) *Happiness is Here (from Tokyo Disneyland 30th Anniversary; Event Edition) *Disney Carnival (from Tokyo Disneyland 15th Anniversary; Live Edition) Ending *Everytime (by Britney Spears; Beta Version) *Remember the Time (by Michael Jackson; 2017 Edition) *My Heart Will Go On (by Celine Dion; Birthday Edition) *Roar (by Katy Perry; 2018 Edition) *If (by Janet Jackson; 2019 Edition) *Nobody Knows Me (from Madonna; 2020 Edition) *Forest Stage (from Kirby Air Ride; 2021 Edition) *Hurt (by Christina Aguilera; 2022 Edition) *Airship (from New Super Mario Bros. Wii; Movie Edition) *Drosselmeyer's arrival Distribution of Presents (from Nutcracker; Game Edition) *Hopeless Romantic (by Meghan Trainor; Event Version) *Rosen Bluh'n Wieder Schon (by Nino Portelli; Live Edition) Category:Protected Category:ArizonaYes DelawareNo Category:IllinoisFTW Virginia FTL Category:NewSpainYes NewEnglandNo Category:MAComedian2012 Category:Tennessee Fans 2012 Category:Alabama Rocks Category:ArkansasComedian2012 Category:Connecticut UTTP